


【瀚冰】师生，年下

by HBSZDhb99



Category: Real Person Fiction, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBSZDhb99/pseuds/HBSZDhb99





	【瀚冰】师生，年下

所以现在这是什么情况?嗯?

进了宿舍门，季肖冰对于亦步亦趋跟在身后的高瀚宇深感无奈。

“所以到底是要怎样？!”

小崽子抬头看了他一眼，那目光幽怨得很。季肖冰看的莫名有些烦躁，将外套脱下来挂在衣架上转身进屋，准备先把人晾着。那人却突然有了动作。

高瀚宇将门一关，然后用偷袭的姿态从后将季肖冰的双手擒在身后把人压在墙上，季肖冰被吓了一跳。

还没等他开口问这人是要干吗，一道粗重的呼吸就压了过来，覆上他的嘴唇，激励又缠绵。季肖冰愣了一下，虽然双手被反剪在身后不太舒服，但是还是下意识回应过去。

这是他喜欢的人，他无法抗拒，……更何况自己又不是没有肖想过。

渐渐的两人呼吸都烫热又急促起来。某种意义上都是渴望了对方很久的人，现在情欲被勾起来，亲吻的方式激进又焦躁，又没什么章法，唇齿磕碰在一起，甚至出了血。但是谁都察觉不到，谁都停不下来。

当高瀚宇的手摸上他的腰时，季肖冰恍恍惚惚回了神儿，分开时两个人的唇舌还黏连着水丝，看着淫靡又放荡。他看见高瀚宇的嘴唇又红又湿，不难想象自己的嘴唇又是怎样一番光景。他努力压着小腹那股躁动，再开口，声音喑哑满含欲望，“高瀚宇。”

那双好看的眼睛微微眯着，因为满含欲望瞪起来非但没有杀伤力反而添了几分柔情和魅惑。高瀚宇觉得自己下身又硬了几分，但他只舔了舔嘴唇，然后用大腿蹭了蹭季肖冰的也已经硬了的性器，声音同样沙哑得不像话，“可是老师，你硬了呢。”

季肖冰被撩拨的不要不要的，但是现下的境况，怎么看他都是下面那个，……听说很痛耶……季肖冰有点儿抗拒。

可是他们两个在互相惹火。

都是血气方刚的年龄，已经停不下来了。

那他是不是该出口拒绝呢?依着小崽子的性格，如果他说不愿意，那小崽子必然会停下来，但是……

季肖冰抿了抿嘴唇，两个人炙热的呼吸纠缠在一起，欲望消磨理智，他只觉得脑子里一团浆糊似的什么东西都理不清。

迷迷糊糊间，他听见自己说，“我们什么都没准备……”下一瞬，他看见对方的眼睛亮了起来，如果说之前还有着隐忍的话，那现在就是蓄势待发的野兽一般，极具侵略性。

季肖冰隐隐觉得哪里不对，但还没等他想明白，刚刚惹他起火的人已经动作迅速地将他的毛衣从前面掀起来挂在他后颈上，露出了里面的小背心。

他手不能动，衣服这个样子勒得他有些难受。更多皮肤的裸露带来的不仅仅是感官上面对爱人的刺激还有无可自抑的羞耻感。

“高瀚宇，你……”感觉到自己困住的人声音已经带上愠怒，高瀚宇没松手，八成是恼羞成怒了。索性没理会他，就着这个姿势将人翻了个面儿从后面儿抱着，一只手就把人两只手扣在头顶上方，并顺手把季肖冰毛衣脱了下来。

啧，这手腕子，果真只要他一只手就可以。

屋内温度高，再加上身后这人一系列的动作，季肖冰觉得热得不行，脸上身上都是红的，身体内部也躁动得很。身后那人又贴上来，在他后颈和脖子上一下一下地轻吻，触感温热湿润，带起一阵敏感的麻痒。季肖冰忍不住缩了缩脖子。然后那人毫无征兆地含住他的耳垂，咬完之后才慢条斯理地开口在他耳边说话，“老师，你穿小背心比什么都不穿还好看。”

什么都不穿诚然很直接袒露，但是穿个小背心胸前那两点儿或隐或现勾的人心痒痒，反而更诱人。

高瀚宇的手已经撩起那件现在起不了任何遮掩作用的背心摸到了季肖冰的乳头，任人“宰割”的人还来不及有什么动作，那人就已经夹着他的乳头上下蹭动，季肖冰忍不住开口大喘气。

这里什么时候受过这种刺激?他的身体甚至因此抽动了一下，酥麻感从乳头散播开来，等到高瀚宇开始用手指按着乳尖打着圈儿拨弄揉捻的时候，季肖冰口里的呻吟声已经压不住了。

头脑里的混沌感让季肖冰无法思考，他甚至没有注意到高瀚宇是什么时候放开他的手并因此腾出来另一只手脱掉了他下身所有的遮挡物，然后，握住了他已经勃起的性器。

“啊……”与此同时季肖冰发出一声类似于满足的喟叹，身子开始往下坠——他现在手软脚软，根本没有多余的力气支撑他站起来。

高瀚宇也乐得这样，他顺着季肖冰的动作坐在自己的小腿上，让季肖冰坐在他的大腿上。手上的动作一直没停。他看着对方那细长的脖颈泛着情欲的粉红，忍不住用舌头去舔弄他耳朵还有周围的皮肤。

说实在话，高瀚宇觉得自己忍得快要爆炸了。

他不得不暂时放弃季肖冰胸前的两点，用那只手在自己裤兜里摸出之前买的润滑剂，打开，挤出来点儿倒在手上。同时另一只手加快抚慰的速度，在感觉到怀里的人拱起脊背有了射精感之后，用手指重重碾过他的顶端，季肖冰一下子绷紧了腰，在他手里到达了高潮。

还没有从高潮余韵中缓过神来的季肖冰对于此时已经插入他后穴进进出出的手指还没什么反应，因为室温和高瀚宇的体温，润滑剂已经不是很凉。等季肖冰反应过来，高瀚宇已经准备插进去第三根手指了。

“高……哈……”有手指在自己后穴进出这个认知让季肖冰有着身体和心理上的双重刺激。高瀚宇不时用手指撑开穴口，他甚至能感觉到自己的括约肌紧紧箍着对方的手指，已经化开的润滑剂缓缓流出来——他难以想象那是一副什么场景，也不敢去想象。

间或有酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎一路爬上去，然后转而沉下来积在小腹对他的欲望煽风点火，添油加醋。他咬着牙努力不让自己发出呻吟，“高……瀚宇，你怎么会有……润滑剂的……”

“嗯……呃，等……”

高瀚宇吻了吻他带着情欲艳丽薄红色的侧脸，加了第三根手指进去才哑着声音跟他说，“老师，我想艹你很久了。”言语露骨又真挚。

第三根手指的加入让后穴有些拥挤，也让手指更加明显感受到肠壁的蠕动，还有从这里传来的对方身体里那种微妙的热意。

“你……啊，别……”

高瀚宇不自觉吞咽，他必须耐着性子好好给他扩张，要不然他怕是会受伤。

随着后穴一点点的适应，季肖冰渐渐食髓知味起来，他甚至开始不自觉地迎合。一个不经意的触碰蹭到了敏感点，更为陌生又剧烈的快感让季肖冰软了腰，甚至不自觉哆嗦了一下，高瀚宇更兴奋了，看来刚刚那里应该是前列腺的位置。

“不要碰……哈……碰那里啊……”

“这里吗?”

事实证明，高瀚宇补的东西绝对是连季肖冰也无法想象的。

待他曲起指节又连续刺激了几下那个点，才抽出手指，离开时后穴不由自主地收缩，像在挽留他一样。这次高瀚宇一手捏着季肖冰的腰，一手扶着自己早就发硬勃起的性器抵在穴口，就着滑腻的润滑剂将自己送进去。

“啊……小……崽子……你慢……慢一点啊……”

“老师，”高瀚宇亲了亲对方小背心遮不住的性感的蝴蝶骨，“我不会伤到你的。”言语温柔，姿态缠绵，腰下的动作缓慢又坚定。

因为对方的全然接纳，高瀚宇没花费太久就进去了一半。季肖冰身体本能有些抗拒，但因为对身后人的信赖还是极力放松自己，他能清楚地感觉到对方的带着烫热体温的性器是如何顶开他后穴的软肉，一寸一寸地侵入进去。

光是想想就又让人火热几分。

然后，不给季肖冰一点儿心理准备，高瀚宇捏着人的腰，将剩余不多的部分，一下子狠狠地捅了进去。

“啊……”季肖冰的呻吟像是被哽住了一样，因为身后的快感太过强烈让他瞬间失了声。再开口，已然带着点儿哭腔，“高瀚宇……你……呃啊……个混蛋!”……越发让人想要欺负他。

被软肉包裹的感觉让高瀚宇舒服得指尖发麻，他伸出手去抚慰对方再次勃起的性器，然后试着开始缓慢地耸腰。

季肖冰往前不得，腿脚发软也站不起来，用手推墙往后那就是自己往某人身上撞，这个姿势……他连逃的地方都没有。小崽子这是算计了多久?啊?……简直……太过分了啊……

待两人都适应之后，高瀚宇一边加快抽插的速度一边转换着戳弄的角度再去寻找那个敏感点，没动几下就再次找准位置。当他蹭过那一点的时候，季肖冰就会发出让人兴奋的呻吟声，同时后穴收紧紧紧地咬住他——这让高瀚宇忍不住对准那个地方又用力操了几下，两个人身体碰撞的声音瞬间就清晰了很多。

“啊……小崽……”季肖冰被这样的操弄刺激得微微失了神，这快感比单纯用手指抚慰来得更剧烈一些，层层叠加——真的快让人疯了。

…………

高瀚宇又一次戳到敏感点的时候，对方的后穴将他的性器以不同于前面的方式吮吸了好几次，甚至让高瀚宇有了隐隐的射精感。

“老师，你又想射了吗？”

“你……闭……嗯……闭嘴!”

高瀚宇识相地保持沉默并加大力度去顶弄对方，让对方的身体随着他的动作上下晃动，连呻吟声都有些断断续续，然后刻意用手指去刺激对方性器上的敏感点，这让季肖冰有些受不住地耸起腰，腿上的肌肉有些痉挛似的微微颤抖。——后穴更是紧缩着不肯放开。

高瀚宇越发快速而用力地操进后穴，每一下都刻意蹭过那个敏感点。在这种刻意刺激下，季肖冰很快就又一次达到高潮，精液射在高瀚宇手里。而高瀚宇借着他高潮时紧致收缩的后穴又抽插了一会儿才狠狠地捅进深处，将精液射在里面。

季肖冰额头抵着墙壁，用还带着哭腔的声音嘟囔，“好胀……”。高瀚宇听见忍不住倾斜身体凑过去亲了亲对方的嘴唇，然后不无遗憾地想，这是季肖冰第一次，要不然真的想……

感觉小腹又开始燥热起来，高瀚宇立马将自己的拔出来，然后看到处于半梦半醒的人时还有些惊讶，看了看时间，距离他表白成功差不多快两个小时了。

……居然这么久了，怪不得……

咳咳，那什么，还是先去把他里面的东西清理出来吧。

已经将季肖冰宿舍里摸得一清二楚的某人非常自觉地担任起事后清理的任务。

还有什么事儿，那也要等到第二天不知道啥时候会醒过来的人醒过来了再谈。


End file.
